


All Through The Years

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: Baby-Sitters Club - Ann M. Martin
Genre: Babysitting, Background Minor Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Sweethearts, Domestic Fluff, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Girls in Love, Playgrounds, Pregnancy, Reflection, Romance, The Evolution of Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17493119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Five experiences Kristy and Mary Anne had at Carle Playground over the years





	All Through The Years

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScarletCorvid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletCorvid/gifts).



_I. 13_

"Go play with Jenny," Kristy urges, gesturing for Mary Anne to go ahead. "Me and Andrea will be fine. She's taking a nap. I have a notepad. Got to plan for the neighborhood pet show."

Mary Anne gives her a skeptical look, as Jenny tugs frantically at her hand. Her look clearly says _But I'm the babysitter..._

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Kristy reaches over, resting her hand on Andrea's back. "It's fine. Go!"

"Okay." Mary Anne allows Jenny to pull her towards the playground. "I'll be back soon enough."

Kristy leans back, allowing the sun to cover her. With the pleasant warmth covering her, she closes her eyes. She's not sleeping but she wants to enjoy the moment.

Mary Anne, Kristy and the old playground...

It's the kind of moment she wants to last forever.

_II.15_

"I can't believe that kid asked me out!" Mary Anne exclaims, throwing her arms up in the air. "I mean... _Price Irving_...? You don't date someone's sister and then, ask them out."

Kristy exhales, trying to seem more interested in the present conversation than she actually is. She cares about her best friend's problems...really, she does.

Just not in this particular moment.

"He's a jackass," Kristy mumbles, glancing around to make sure her mom and Watson weren't close enough to overhear her. Watson considers swearing to be the 'ultimate offense of crude behavior'. "You'll find someone." She gives Mary Anne a wistful glance.

It's a sucky situation when you're 15 and in love with your best friend, who probably doesn't know you exist that way.

"Hey, let's go for a walk. I know it's Karen's game, but I need some air." Mary Anne's gaze drifts in the direction of Carle Playground. "Get Price off my head."

Kristy follows, if only because her head's full of bits of things she doesn't understand.

Not even ten minutes later, they have their first kiss in the bushes. Neither one of them are sure who initiates it.

They decide not to speak of it again but Kristy can't help noticing that Mary Anne smells like apples.

_III. 22_

Kristy settles into the swing and drags the toes of her old Nikes in the dirt. She knows she should be at the house, helping her mom get ready for Nannie's funeral. She needs to be the adult. Charlie's stuck in Denver until tomorrow night. Sam's traveling back from London but it will take time.

Mom needs her now.

She can't believe her grandmother's just _gone_. 82's old but she really thought Nannie would live _forever_.

At least, that's what it seemed like.

"Thought I'd find you here."

Kristy jerks her head up, surprised to hear that quiet voice cutting through the darkness. She never expected to hear her here. She's in her senior year at _Sarah Lawrence_. She's got thesis defenses and finals.

She shouldn't be here.

"Mary Anne?" Kristy tilts her head up, giving her best friend a questioning look.

"I came as soon as Dad told me." Mary Anne exhales, sitting on the swing beside Kristy. "I could have taken my English final but you know...I already have an A+. Taking the final is just an extra credit thing..." She clears her throat, staring into the sand. "You always come back to Carle Playground."

Kristy turns, gazing into the dark brown eyes she knows so well. Once upon a time, she'd looked into those eyes and brushed her lips against Mary Anne's mouth in a chaste kiss of a young woman's puppy love.

Now, those same eyes stare back with a clear message of _Better now or never_.

It just sucks that it takes losing Nannie to bring them together.

Minutes later, Kristy's hand tangles in Mary Anne's hair as their lips come together in a frenetic way.

Kristy notices Mary Anne still smells like apples.

_IV.30_

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Mary Anne asks, turning to face Kristy. She smooths down her linen skirt, her eyes twinkling with amusement. Normally, Kristy's the athletic one, especially considering Mary Anne's _condition_. Yet, their 3 year old niece, Calliope, _swears_ only Aunt Mary Anne will suffice for playtime.

"If you feel up to it." Kristy's gaze drifts down to the small girl, frantically tugging at her wife's hand. "Just don't exert yourself." She stares warily at Mary Anne's swollen middle. The baby's not due for another 2 months but...

No. She can't think like that. Just because Alma's cancer showed up while she was still pregnant means _nothing_. She can't think like that.

"One sec, Miss Calliope, and we'll be off." Mary Anne smooths her hair down, giving Kristy a sweet smile. "I promise Junior and I will be fine. We're only going to the playground- the same one we've been to _hundreds_ of times."

"Go have fun." Kristy nods, ignoring the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. She can't keep treating Mary Anne like glass- she isn't Alma.

These things have become her daily mantra and yet, seem to do everything but actually help.

"Thanks, Auntie!" Calliope squeals, pulling Mary Anne's arm harder. "Come on!"

"Thena and I will be fine!" Kristy calls, nodding in the direction of the baby sleeping in a patch of sunlight. "Love you!"

She watches Mary Anne disappear down a footpath, heading towards the sounds of _Carle Playground_.

She laughs, leaning back on the old flannel blanket. The more things change, the more they stay the same.

They could easily have been 13 again, lounging in that very spot. They would have Jenny and Andrea Prezzioso- Mary Anne had the job and Kristy, being bored, came to help out. Since Mary Anne _always_ had a way with Jenny that Kristy didn't, she would play while Kristy 'hung out' with a sleeping Andrea.

That was then.

Now, they're 30 with a baby on the way. Mary Anne's the successful author of a book series about her childhood adventures as a babysitter while Kristy's preparing to take over Watson's business.

Yet, it still all feels like yesterday.

That spot just beyond the footpath is where Kristy kissed Mary Anne for the first time. They'd been 15, watching one of Karen's soccer games. Mary Anne, newly single and _trying_ to date again, lamented about the lack of 'good' guys at Stoneybrook High.

Kristy, never being the shy type, grabbed Mary Anne by the hand and dragged her into the bushes. The feelings were there, bubbling just below the surface. They just hadn't ever wanted to _act_ on them.

Not even three minutes later, Kristy kissed Mary Anne and once they got over the initial shock, they decided to never speak of it again.

Funny how things like that work...

Athena stirs, letting out a low whimper. Kristy reaches over, resting her hand on the baby's back. She's only 4 months old but is an incredibly easy baby. She doesn't cry, she doesn't fuss. That doesn't mean she won't _start_.

For whatever reason, Sam and Stacey name their children with Greek Mythology in mind. Mary Anne thinks it's sweet. Kristy thinks it's incredibly weird.

They both agree their kids' names will have _no_ strange theme.

As she closes her eyes, Kristy allows the warmth of the sun to cross over her. She's not asleep- that would be irresponsible. She just wants to enjoy the moment.

Instead, she dreams of the day they take Alma Elise or Henry Taylor to this very spot.

_V. 34_

"Alma, stop!" Kristy calls, doing her best to run after the active 4-year-old. "Wait for Mama!" She quickens her run as the small girl runs for the old wooden play structure.

"Let her play!" Mary Anne calls, trailing behind. She's 9 months pregnant with their son due any day. "It's just Carle- we know this place better than anyone."

Kristy gives her that. Everyone expected Mary Anne to be the helicopter parent. It turns out to be Kristy.

Kristy's the mom she used to make fun of.

"Didn't these swings used to be bigger?" Mary Anne asks, squishing into the plastic seat. "Or were we just smaller?" She glances over her shoulder, giving Kristy one of her miracle smiles.

"You weren't 9 months pregnant." Kristy gently pushes Mary Anne on the swing. "Also, we didn't have an active 4-year-old, making us feel much older than we are."

"Well, soon, we'll have more sleepless nights," Mary Anne quips, patting her swollen belly. "When are Stacey and Midas coming?"

Kristy checks her watch. She still cannot believe Sam and Stacey subjected their only son to a name like _Midas McGill_. Then again... who is she to judge?

They have Alma Elizabeth, named after Mary Anne and Kristy's mothers and Taylor William for Nannie and Mary Anne's Maternal Grandfather.

They couldn't tease Sam and Stacey for the Greek Mythology thing when they named their kids after family.

"Can you believe the next time we come, they'll be four of us?" Mary Anne muses, her gaze following Alma as she runs up and down the play structure. "What do you think 13 year old us would say if they knew what 34 year old us were like?"

Kristy tilts her head back, staring into the gorgeous blue sky. It's a cloudless day and absolutely beautiful. As she feels the tears forming in her eyes, she inhales sharply before speaking.

"They'd probably be happy that we were so happy and grateful to know the world would accept them." Kristy dabs at her eyes, as she moves to the front of Mary Anne and squats. She rests both hands on Mary Anne's belly, feeling their son flip and twist beneath her splayed palms.

"It's better than we ever thought possible, isn't it?" Mary Anne asks, cradling Kristy's hands in her grasp. "I never imagined I could be so happy."

"Same, Mare." Kristy wipes her eyes on the sleeve of her sweatshirt. She's in full agreement. She once feared she would never have a life she loved.

Yet, here she is with a beautiful wife, a beautiful daughter and a son that will be their missing piece.

It's an incredible thought.

"Mama!" Alma squeals, standing at the top of the slide. "Catch me!"

"Go!" Mary Anne points, her eyes laughing. "I'd do it but you'd need a crane to hoist me back up."

Kristy straightens up, running to meet her daughter.

This is the kind of moment she never wants to end.

-fin-


End file.
